


Labor Day

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Batman Kink, Boys In Love, Childbirth, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: On the eve of his child's birth, Shrek thinks that his past indiscretions are far in the past. But, will an unexpected helper force Shrek to reveal his secrets?
Relationships: Hulk (Marvel)/Kermit the Frog/Shrek (Shrek), Hulk (Marvel)/Shrek (Shrek), Hulk/Shrek/Kermit/Batman, Kermit the Frog/Shrek (Shrek), batman/shrek
Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851799
Kudos: 9





	Labor Day

The ivory snow that coated the hills like a frigid blanket was just beginning to melt, baby sprigs of bright grass peeking out of the slurry, when Shrek felt something shift within him, something warm and sharp lurch deep within his bountiful abdomen. And, this time, it wasn’t the heavy, green cock wedged into his rectum.

Shrek, Hulk, and Kermit were in the midst of their now twice-daily meat gargling session, Shrek the center of their man sandwich. They had been going this way for months, keeping time with the billows of snow that piled outside of their wooden cabin and Shrek’s baby bump that seemed to expand every day with the growing fetus and the torrential downpour of radioactive spunk from Hulk’s incredible cock. But Shrek felt something twitch deep within his voluptuous cheeks, now two perfect scoops of pistachio ice cream from the baby weight.

It started off soft, almost like the quick kicks he was used to and, on some occasions, the baby would judo kick his prostate into a bowl of tapioca pudding. But now it was growing more and more uncomfortable, strained heat sending beads of sweat down Shrek’s ogre face. Hulk seemed to notice, slowing down his thrusts and not plunging his penis as deep into Shrek’s anal cavities both to perhaps alleviate some of Shrek’s discomfort and to prevent himself from accidentally turning the baby into a shish kebab. None of them knew when Shrek’s due date was, having not found any gynecologists within horse riding distance of the cabin. 

Another quick stab of pain deflated Shrek’s green machine like a slightly depressing birthday balloon, growing flaccid within Kermit’s fuzzy walls. As a treat, Kermit had started allowing him to fuck him without a condom on every now and then, saying that, since they wouldn’t be having as much sex when the baby was born, Shrek should have his final cock-thrusting, dick-juicing time be with full pleasure and no protection. But Shrek could hardly enjoy the delightful sensation of velvet threatening to burn a hole in his jackhammering cock, his chub growing soft in an instant.

“What’s wrong, fella? You haven’t even filled my green holes with your baby batter yet.” Kermit turned his head, fabric eyes filled with concern. The pain was growing more frequent now, slicing through him like a sexy onion.

“I think,” Shrek spoke between Hulk’s godly penetration. “I think the baby’s coming.”

“What?” Hulk pulled out, his green soldier still standing upright in salute, covered in more juice than Shrek’s bussy normally produced. It was time for all of them to become fathers.

“Kermit, find a midwife. Hulk thinks there is one in town.” The small frog puppet nodded at the green behemoth and fled the room, dribbles of precum leaking out of his gaping ass.

Hulk helped Shrek lay down in front of the fireplace, wishing he had any pillows or blankets to help his partner get comfortable. The only warmth they needed at night was from the fire or their own bodies, so there was nothing to give the ogre that extra sense of comfort. Not to mention that Hulk knew nothing of childbirth, of how to hold his partner’s pudgy hand without his dick slipping in deep within in. Sex was the only language of gentle comfort he was fluent in. He was so out of his league he could almost laugh. But, Hulk steeled his nerves. He had survived in the forest with his lover for this long; he wasn’t going to abandon him at his most vulnerable moment.

Shrek moaned in painful pleasure as something lodged firmly against his prostate, a head by the wide, rotund feel of it. The sensation was more intense than nipple clamps, more filling than all of Hulk’s green salami plunging inside of him like he was desperately trying to unclog a toilet. Pain shocked Shrek’s flaccid cock to life, every contraction slowly bringing him closer to orgasm. As much as he wanted Kermit to return with the midwife, wanted to hold his child for the first time, the ogre also wanted this moment to last an eternity. Never since CVS had Shrek felt such an enormous rush of arousal, pure lustful heat tickling his ballsack like the feathered wings of a thousand angels. He was so close, his rectum stuffed to the brim. Almost there...

“Fellas, I found the midwife.” Kermit burst into the cabin, a shadowy figure sauntering in after him with what Shrek could only describe as the confidence of a professional. With only the fire to light the cabin, Shrek could hardly see the figure’s face, too wrapped up in his own impending orgasm. Sweat trickled down his face and Hulk gently used his own checkered shirt to pat it off, assuming that his partner’s muffled moans and shivers were due to the muscular contractions of childbirth, no pleasure involved.

“So we meet again,” Shrek’s eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice. A cowled face stepped in front of Shrek who was still laying spread eagle on the floor, erect penis the lone candle in his flesh candelabra. From the shock, the ogre expected to go limp, but, his body was working against him, now harder and hotter than ever.

“B-batman? You’re the midwife?” The kinky superhero kneeled in front of Shrek, a sadistic glint in his eyes. His Bat Utility Belt jingled against his fabric-shrouded groin, and Shrek felt his mouth water at the thought of what could be inside. But Shrek forced those thoughts away; the true father of his child, his secret CVS lover, was able to help him give birth. If he wasn’t so horrified, he would’ve found the situation so arousing.

“Of course I’m the midlife. I am the CVS manager after all.” Batman pulled a pair of Bat Gloves from his belt and pulled the black leather up to his elbows like a farmer about to rip a calf out of a bovine coochie.

“You know him, Shrek?” Hulk raised an eyebrow.

“I met him at the CVS. He helped me out.” Shrek looked away, staring straight at the fire instead of at his lover’s confused face. He still couldn’t tell Hulk what had happened, the g-spot milking events that went down in that employee lounge.

Thankfully, Hulk nodded and let Batman take over without another word. Shrek was sure that, to Hulk, Batman was just their friendly neighborhood billionaire superhero CVS manager and midwife, but Shrek knew the truth, knew what dark, erotic desires coursed through the man’s ribbed cock. And now, Shrek was at his mercy once more, only now Hulk and Kermit were witnesses to any potential sexual misdeeds.

“I need you to spread your legs further.” Shrek complied, moving his magnificently milky green thighs aside. “Further.” Batman leaned over, whispering the word right into Shrek’s ear hole, softly, slowly like the little engine that could.

Batman pushed Shrek’s legs into his large stomach, a position Shrek was thankfully comfortable with and very used to. The cowled man peered directly into Shrek’s slightly dilated asshole, eyes widening at the familiar sight, but this time, the distention was not the result of a heavy dicking down, but a small, green head.

“I see the baby’s head. Has the water broken already?”

Hulk nodded. “It broke on my cock.”

“Alright then.” Batman nodded, flexing his gloved fingers like 10 sexy black serpents about to devour a whole deer in one sensual bite. “Shrek, I need you to push.”

Shrek squeezed his eyes and pushed like he was taking a massive shit. Immediately he felt something shift within him once more, getting lower and lower with every contraction. He gripped Hulk’s meaty hand, his face growing red from exertion.

“I, I can’t do this.” A few manly tears ran down Shrek’s face. As much of a sensitive soul he liked to envision himself as, Shrek rarely cried, masturbation normally giving him that same relief, but now large droplets embellished his cheeks. The pain was quickly becoming overwhelming, too much to bear.

“No, you can do it.” Batman gave a sideways grin, and Shrek was reminded of the harsh clamps, the cuffs that dug into his wrists, the muscle aches from being bent over a table for what felt like hours, the guilt and pleasure that followed. The ogre had to mentally force his flabby chub down; he didn’t want the first thing his child sees to be his raging stiffie.

With his green sausage temporarily in submission, Shrek kept pushing, feeling his cheeks widen as the head sank further and further out of his colon and into the world. Soon, Shrek heard a soft ‘pop’ as what felt like the largest wad of dried cum ever was ejected from his buttery anal cavities, and the pain suddenly stopped. Shrek could barely catch his breath like he had just endured a 3 hour fuck session with no breaks and no aftercare. Just how he liked it.

Batman caught the newborn, sticky in blood and amniotic fluids, and began to towel it off with a Bat Towel. Shrek heard a soft cry from within the blankets, and slowly lifted his head. Hulk helped Shrek sit up, trying his best not to jostle the ogre’s destroyed bussy.

“It’s a boy.” Batman gently handed Shrek his infant son, his slimy black gloves lingering on Shrek’s arm for just a few moments too long, making Shrek’s bountiful arm hair stand on end. 

In the warm confounds of the Bat Towel, Shrek saw a small green head with a long, rodent-like snout. He stared at his father with large innocent eyes, reaching out with a gloved hand. Despite the baby being a mix between an ogre and a human, it looked like a hedgehog. But, Shrek didn’t say anything about it, and Hulk probably just assumed it was from his gamma-radiation filled baby maker.

“What should we name him?” Hulk knelt beside him once more, letting the baby grab one of his many meaty fingers.

“I think we’ll name him,” Shrek stared down at the little bundle. “Sonic.” Hulk nodded in agreement.

Sonic started to cry, and Shrek gently held his son closer to his massive, gelatinous man boobs, letting the infant start to suckle the sweet, onion milk from his teats. Batman noticed the display and narrowed his cowled eyes, snapping his belt shut and kneeling down beside Shrek.

“As your midwife, I think I should make sure your milk is sufficient enough. If not, CVS has a wide variety of formulas and supplements you can buy.” Batman latched onto Shrek’s nipple, teeth gnawing into the sensitive tissue, the other hand massaging the bulbous lump. Shrek felt milk begin to squirt into the man’s mouth, forcing a moan from both the ogre and the superhero. Batman clamped down harder, his many erect teeth acting at the metal points of his Bat Nipple Clamps.

Shrek hardly noticed Hulk frowning beside him, unsure of what to make of the midwife’s sudden lewd display. But, then again, Hulk had never seen someone deliver a baby, so perhaps this was part of the ritual. Very well, the green man thought to himself, Hulk will help out too.

Gently placing his son on the warm, wooden floors of the cabin, Hulk placed his heaving lips over Shrek’s areola, sucking the milk out like a straw collecting the last drops of a melted milkshake, Milking him like the slutty cow he was. He started to suckle faster than Shrek’s left tit could produce the milk, and the ogre felt the arousing agony of pure nothingness coming from his nips, which were now swollen and raised like two angry bee stings. Hulk eventually released the man titty, licking his chops, savoring every bit of juice from his partner. At this rate, there might not be enough left for Sonic, Hulk mused.

But, Batman kept going, swirling his tongue over Shrek’s milky nips after every harsh bite. Shrek wasn’t sure he had ever felt such pure arousal in his life, his postpartum hormones making him hornier than ever. Despite his torn up cheeks, he was desperate for more pleasure.

“Please, put your throbbing cock inside of me!” Shrek cried out to no one in particular, sure that at least one person would come to satisfy him. And someone did, Batman pulling Shrek onto his lap and expertly inserting his ribbed, pierced Bat Penis into Shrek’s distended hole. But, it couldn’t fill Shrek up as it had before, his ass too stretched out from giving birth not too long ago. Despite the girth of Batman’s flesh kazoo, Shrek felt like he was being fucked by a micropenis.

Thankfully, Hulk, always ready to please his partner, came up behind Shrek and impaled his chocolate starfish with his green harpoon. Shrek winced as he felt the two cocks rummage around his innards, two plump sausages in his plush buns, lightly grilled and ready for stuffing. He had never been penetrated in this way before, figured he’d never be able to again unless he kept having children. So, he reveled in the warm, filling sensation. Hulk and Batman seemed to enjoy it too, their dicks rubbing against each other like two gay MMA fighters right in the throes of battle. Only, instead of fighting for a belt, they were fighting to see who could make Shrek cum first.

But, Shrek wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t ready to let this moment go to last. With a silent wave of the hand, Kermit strode up to the heavily-penetrated ogre, leaping upwards and planting his semen-sticky felt hole right on top of Shrek’s aching erection. He fit like a glove, tight and restrictive over his penis. And, Shrek didn’t even have to thrust, Kermit using his lap as leverage to bounce up and down like a velvet pogo stick.

From the floor, Sonic looked up with his large innocent eyes. Too young to see properly, he couldn’t make out what was happening before him in front of the fireplace, but he knew it was something he wouldn’t forget for a long time. For now, all he could do was shove a small hand into his mouth and coo sweetly.

“Oh, Batman, Hulk, Kermit!” Shrek moaned all of their names before cuming furiously, gallons of ranch dressing filling Kermit’s soft innards, getting his fabric saturated in his oniony love. At once he felt empty once more and completely at peace.

Kermit slowly slid off of his cock, looking only slightly dismayed with how much he would have to clean himself off. But, like before, he knew there was a slim chance this would ever happen again. So, he gifted the opportunity to Shrek, wrapped up his luscious hole with frilly bows and ribbon for the ogre to savor with every square inch of his shaft.

A few moments later, Hulk and Batman exploded into Shrek’s engorged walls in tandem, their dicks writhing around each other like two out of control fire hoses of passion. Shrek felt as they both trickled out of his ass slowly, methodologically, wanting to savor each and every moment. And then, much like a hearty dinner, it was over.

The four men lay in a pool of their own sweat and fluids, mixing together in a thick, meaty soup. Batman was the first to open his eyes, slowly peeling his sticky gloves off with a satisfying smack. Spotting Sonic still on the floor in his Bat Towel, Batman picked the infant up, holding him to his chest.

“This was fun, gentlemen, but I’ll be taking my leave. And, of course, I’ll be taking Sonic with me.” Shrek and Hulk jolted up, kneeling on the flooded wooden floor in shock.

“What? Why would you take Hulk’s baby?” Shrek saw pure rage ignite in Hulk’s eyes, his heaving muscles tensing up, ready to smash the superhero down.

“Your baby?” Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl. “No, you’re mistaken.” His words were blunt and stoic, without a single trace of emotion. Still, that same smirk slowly grew on his face, baring his polished teeth.

“Shrek? What does he mean?” Shrek stared at the floor, unwilling to look Hulk in the eyes. Still, he could feel the confusion rolling off of his partner like a wave, the vague anxiety that perhaps Hulk’s didn’t understand.

“This child,” Batman held Sonic up, his green quills illuminated in the firelight. “Is my son.”


End file.
